Per la Mia Famiglia - For My Family
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Vongola Decimo, didn't know what to think when a new exchange student from Italy appeared. The girl was a mystery, he didn't know her, but why does she seem..? He just can't put his finger on it. But sometimes, he'll catch flashes of emotion behind her cold exterior, grief and longing, pain and sorrow. Just who is she? 18fem27, first KHR fix, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Plot summary: *Pre-future arc* Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Vongola Decimo, didn't know what to think when a new exchange student from Italy appeared. The girl was a mystery, he didn't know her. But sometimes, he'll catch flashes of emotion behind her cold exterior. Grief, loneliness and longing whenever their eyes met as he spent his days with his guardians.

Warning: FemTsuna, Time/Parallel world travel, twins and 18fem27. (Other pairings undecided beside 6887/RyoheixHana)

* * *

Tsuna (male): Nuvola-chan, what do you need? *smiles*

Nuvola: Please do the disclaimer Tsu-kun!

Tsuna: Hai, hai. Nuvola-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Is that good?

Nuvola: Hai! Arigato Tsu-kun!

* * *

'Thinking'

"speaking"

It was just another day in Namimori, the sun shone with energy, the cloud drifted, aloof and independent...the storm remains temperamental, lightning occasionally burst. The rain remained smiling and calm, the mist ever so mischievous. And the sky smiles warmly at them all, accepting and kind...

*Ringggg!*

The school bell announces the start of the long, dreary hours of study...

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 14 year old soon-to-be Decimo of the world's strongest Mafia, Vongola, sighs as his hyper intuition buzzes incessantly, even before he was rudely awaken by a 10-tonne Leon mallet this morning!

'Mou~', the Decimo internally wailed, 'What's going to happen this time!'

"Maa maa, Tsuna! Don't worry too much about it!", a cheerful voice breaks his thought.

"Shut-up baseball freak! Jyuudaime, Daijoubu desu ka?", a certain bonber's angry voice turns anxious as he turned to the fluffy-haired brunette.

Tsuna turns to face his guardians, smiling reassuringly.

"Hai, Yamato-kun, Gokudera-kun. Something just feels..odd.", the brunette mumbles the last part quietly.

Before the two could question their boss, their teacher, one Nezu Dohachiro, burst through the doors, quietening the classroom.

'How did that guy keep his job..?' Tsuna mused, recalling a certain incident involving said teacher, a deal and a time capsule.

"Alright class! We have a new transfer student from Italy joining us today!", he roughly gestures to the figure by the doorway; inviting said person in.

The whole class leans forward in anticipation, sans Tsuna and his guardians, whose eyes narrowed at the word 'Italy'.

Outside, from his spot in the treetop, the world's greatest hitman too, narrows his eyes in suspicion.

'I hope it's a cute guy/girl!', the whole class (again, sans our favourite tuna-fish and his rain and storm) wished eagerly.

The figure enters, revealing a blonde haired girl with long, fluffy hair tied in a high ponytail with a purple ribbon; a silver clip, elegantly pinned her hair. Her right eye was covered by her long bangs, leaving only her left, cobalt-blue eye visible. Her visible eye narrowed and her face remained emotionlessly blank as it surveyed the room.

Besides the standard Namimori girl's uniform she wore a black belt with silver engravings throughout its length, her rectangular school bag had multiple keychain depicting a small lion, porcupine and a second lion with tiger markings with it's eyes narrowed in a glare and mouth in a snarl. Her skirt reached mid-thigh and she wore black knee-high socks. Her ears were pierced and a purple jewelled piercing flashed in the light. She wore a long chain necklace and light bounced off the ring she wore on, also wrapped in chains so that it's engravings didn't show.

Overall, she was rather petite, about the same height as tuna-fish, but nonetheless, with her flawless white skin, captivating eyes and silky blonde hair, she was a beauty, even with her curves hidden under her baggy clothes, much to the joy of most of the boys and ire of the girls, aside from Kyoko who was smiling and wanted to be her friend, and Hana, who simply didn't care.

*ahem, cough*

At the sound they turned back to their teacher, although most of the boys in the class continued to glance at the new girl, who glared at them in return, almost drooling at her looks.

"Anyway, please introduce yourself.", Nezu-sensei barks out.

Casting a chilling glare at said teacher, who shivered in fear under her intense blue eyes, she turns to the class, her eyes still narrowed as she addressed them.

"Wasada Giglio Nero V. Yuki. I have little interest in interacting with idiots. My name is non of your concern. Disturb me, and I'll send you to hell.", she coldly threatens with a glare, earning shivers from the entire class and slight approval from Hana, who was now seeing her in a new light for not bothering to interact with idiotic-monkeys.

'S-she sounds like Hibari!/ Not another Hibari!', similar thoughts echoed despairingly through their minds as they sweat dropped.

'Hiiee!', the Decimo screamed internally, panicking.

'Hahaha! She sounds like Hibari!', a nervous laugh escaped the rain guardian as he stared at the new girl.

'Grr! How dare she threatened Jyuudaime! Maybe she's from an enemy famiglia? Where have I heard the name Giglio Nero from...', guess who?

'Wasada Giglio Nero V. Yuki...better check her background...', the baby frowns before his partner chameleon, Leon, transforms into a cellphone and he disappears.

On the other side of Namimori, a demon perfect sneezes. Scowling at the thought of someone talking about him.

'I'll bite them to death.', he decides.

"O-okay then..", Nezu-sensei tries (and fails) to regain his composure, "well you'll be seated next to Sasagawa-san. Sasagawa-san please put your hand up."

Kyoko raises her arm, flashing a bright smile at Yuki as she made her way down the aisle and sat in the seat next to her, by the window.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Wasada-san!", she happily chirps, earning a nod from the girl. She turns towards the board happily as the lesson begins.

"Okay, now if you all remember from our last lesson..."

The lesson went on for an hour, with the ever-so-arrogant teacher calling upon Yuki to answer a university level question when he caught her drifting in a light sleep with her eyes close and head facing the window.

"Wasada! Answer these 2 questions on the board.", he smirked smugly.

"-x^2= -2x +1, therefore, x= 1. The second answer is x= the square root of 3.95i.", she answers calmly. But her voice was edged with irritation and her eyes glared dangerously at the man who had dared disturb her sleep.

"C-correct.", he stammers out. Sweating under the intense gaze of her visible eye.

The class breaks into shocked whispers as a silverette and women snorts in contempt.

Needless to say no-one bothered her for the entire lesson, although she did glare at them when they snickered loudly when Tsuna was called out to answer a question...to which he answered incorrectly. Again, needless to say they promptly shut up.

* * *

*Ring!*

The bell goes off at the start of lunch, eliciting happy cheers and relieved sighs from the students.

"Okay, for homework you have to do questions 1-17 on page 257. If you have any questions, feel free to find me to ask."

"Hai~!", came the disinterested replies as the students begin to break into groups to chat.

Yuki simply packs up her equipment and put her arm through her bag's handle, slinging it onto her shoulder before making her way out of the crowded classroom.

"Ah! Wasada-san!", Kyoko calls out to the figure as it neared the doorway.

She paused, looking over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'What.'.

"Ano, do you want to eat lunch with me and Hana? Since it's your first day and all..and I'd like us to be friends...", she brightly smiles at the blonde girl.

Yuki tilts her head as she considered the offer, before shaking her head slightly and saying,

"Tomorrow, maybe. Stuff to do today. Suminasen.", and promptly turning around. But not before giving an apologetic nod.

"Okay..", Kyoko smiles in acceptance, before turning to her best friend.

Throughout the exchange and even during class, Tsuna's remained fixed on the blonde. His head tilted and mind in deep thought.

'Do I know her? It feels like it..', he thought.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna?", his friends called out to him, worry lacing their voices.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Let's go have lunch, ne?", he smiles at them before picking up his lunch and heading up to the rooftop with his friends.

Yamato and Gokudera nod, following him although their eyes still flashed with worry.

At the rooftop.

"Ne, Tsuna. What were you thinking about?", Yamato asks, curious.

They were now eating together on the roof top, now joined by his Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

His cloud being on patrol and his lightning and mist at home and their school respectively.

"Ah, it's nothing Yamato...it's just that transfer student...I keep getting mixed feelings about her...", he absently replies, still in deep thought.

This had the guardians narrow their eyes, their bodies tensed, alert and weary.

"Ah! It's nothing dangerous, really!", he frantically reassures his guardians, before a kick has him anim face planting.

"Ciaossu!", a childish voice greets them before turning to the sprawling brunette.

"Dame-Tsuna, what sort of feeling are you getting?", said brunette's home tutor demanded.

"Mou Reborn...couldn't you have joined in nicely?", the future boss whined.

"No. Now answer the question, Dame-Tsuna.", the baby in the fedora bluntly replied, his Leon-gun in hand for emphasis.

The boy shrieks.

"I-I don't really know!...it's mixed and well..it d-doesn't really make sense!", he begins, "at first there was surprise, familiarity, relief and happiness. Like there was a bond of some sort between us despite us having never even met. Then there was a feeling of security, confusion and trust, as well as something that's just... drawing me to her."

Tsuna sighs again, his mind drifting off and wandering at the cause of these emotions.

"But she's definitely not a threat, if anything she's a friend or ally.", he quietly concludes.

Reborn nods, accepting his student's answer.

"I did a background check on her. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy when she was 8, recently she came back to Japan for unspecified reasons. Parents died in a car accident, no living relatives known. Italian on father's side, japanese mother. Father's name is Wasada Imetsui and Wasada Anna. Perfectly normal except for one thing."

All eyes were fixed on the hitman as they analysed the information.

"...she was adopted by Aria Giglio Nero, the current boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.", he stated bluntly.

Gokudera's eyes widened in recognition, as Yamato and Ryohei looked confused along with Tsuna.

"Hiiee!..she's in the mafia? In this G-Gigio Neo family?", Tsuna stutters, which earned him another kick from Reborn.

"Hiie! Itte!"

"Dame-Tsuna! It's the Giglio Nero Famiglia!", the baby corrects exasperatedly.

"Huh?", he blurted out, lost.

"Jyuudaime! The Giglio Nero Famiglia is one of the most influential Famiglia in Italy! They're one of the strongest mafia Famiglias along with the Vongola and Chiavarone!", Gokudera excitedly explains to his boss, eyes sparkling. (Tsuna swears he saw a puppy dog tail wagging)

Reborn nods seriously.

"There's been little information of her involvement with them besides the fact that she their boss' adopted daughter. But what's really concerning is the why she in Japan, in Namimori and in the same school as you, and why she seemingly came alone too.", Reborn states, his eyes hidden by his fedora as he tilted it forwards.

"Dame-Tsuna, get closer to the girl and find out what she wants, her intention for being here and report it to me. Get the other guardians and Kyoko and Chrome to help as well since she might open up to them, being the same gender and all. I also sense some flames around her, although it's very faint, so be on your guard.", he orders.

Tsuna and his other guardians nod quickly at the mission, accepting the plan and planning out their own approach.

"We'll try to talk to her during second break first and then...", Tsuna, as boss, began.

All the while not noticing the eyes which carefully observed them, glowing a calm blue and blazing orange amongst the trees. Unnoticed by even the Arcobaleno of the Sun.

After Lunch.

Classes resumed shortly after and similar to previous classes Yuki simply fell into a light sleep, silencing the class the moment her one visible eye was shut.

When the second break came, it was Yamato, Gokudera and Tsuna who approached the girl, as she once more prepared to leave.

"A-ano...Wasada-san...", Tsuna nervously began.

She turned her gaze to him, meeting his brown orbs with her cobalt one.

Tsuna shrunk back slightly, his voice drying up.

She tilted her head in the familiar gesture, clearly demanding what he wanted.

"Uh..w-would you like to join us?...", he manages to stutter out.

She stared at him emotionlessly, or at least it seemed that way, before lightly shaking her head and turning to leave.

"Oi! Woman! How dare you decline an invitation from the tenth-", the ever loyal right hand man shouted angrily at the retreating figure.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Daijoubu! It's fine!", Tsuna pacified his storm as the silverette brought out his dynamites.

"Fine..if Jyuudaime says so..", he grumbled.

"Maa, maa Gokudera! Maybe she's just busy like she was at lunch!", the rain cheerfully suggests in an attempt to calm his fellow guardian and friend.

"Shut up baseball freak! I knew that!", said friend barked out angrily.

"Hahaha!", was all the Yamato said.

"But..her eye..", Tsuna mutters, drawing the attention of his friends.

"When her eyes met mine...", he explains hesitantly, "it was just briefly but I saw a few emotions in them, behind the coldness."

"She seemed..lonely. There was grief too, lots of it. As if I remind her of someone she'd lost...or something...", he mumbled out the last sentencr questioningly.

'And I thought I saw her other eye, it was brown...maybe she's like mukuro?...'

The raven-haired and silverette boys looked at the short brunette, pondering his words carefully.

"Ah, Oh well!", Yamato declares, breaking the silence that had lapsed over them.

"We can always ask her tomorrow!", he flashed his usual light grin as the brunette nods slightly and flashed him a weak smile.

Next day.

7:45 am

"Ohayo Tsuna/Jyuudaime!", two voices greeted the brunette as he exited his home.

"Ah, Ohayo Yamato-kun, Gokudera-kun!", he smiled and greeted them back.

On their way they were greeted by a loud,

"EXTREME Morning, Sawada!", Sasagwa Ryohei shouted as he joined them.

"O-ohayo, onii-chan!", Tsuna greeted him, sweat dropping at his enthusiasm.

As they reached the school gate, the fidgeted at the intense killing intent flaring stronger as they got nearer to the school.

'H-Hiieee!', a tuna-fish shrieked internally.

At the gates stood Namimori's own Demon Perfect, facing off against the transfer student.

A few hours ago...

Wasada Yuki woke up in her appartment bedroom with sweat dripping incessantly down her body. Her breathing remained short and laboured, forcibly slowed down as she desperately tried to recompose herself.

Images flashed by her eyes, and she quickly shut them as she lengthened her breaths.

Countless bodies laying where they'd fallen.

Gentle goodbyes on the smiles of those who'd she never see again.

Funeral after funeral, to the point where she'd stopped wearing anything but black.

Countless goodbyes, endless tears.

"Ne...will we ever escape this hell?", she whispered hoarsely.

The figures behind her stiffened, hesitating before answering mon a low voice.

"Maybe, but...we'll always fight towards it.", that voice was calm, and yet it carried it's owner's resolution.

She sighed, feeling the warmth as a body envelopes her.

She silently prayed, wishing that she will never have to stand here crying again.

But if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

She opened her eyes as her breathing evened and sweat stopped, she turned her head to the glowing digits of her clock.

'5:03 am...sigh, might as well.'

She stood shakily, but later walked with firmer steps, heading to her training studio.

'Chuckle...it won't do to become a weak herbivore ne?'

Stretching, she moved into her usual exercises.

An hour later she was once more dripping with sweat, grabbing her uniform she heads to the shower.

Standing under the steaming water the images of her memories once more visited her.

Sighing heavily, she tilts her head upwards, closing her eyes to the warm water.

'Hn... When will I stop having these boring dreams?'

Cutting the water off she proceeded to dress, before preparing her breakfast and lunch again glancing at the clock.

'6:28..'

Finishing her meal she grabbed her school bag and slipped on her shoes.

'Ittekimasu...' She wordlessly called as she left her empty home.

She strolled through the neighbourhood, quietly reminiscing, her eyes glazing more then once before she forced it away.

She reached the school gates at 7:15, even after taking her time.

Looking at the unopened gate she shrugged, walking to lean against the wall on the gates left side.

At 7:30am a figure recognised as the demon perfect approached her.

"What." 'Are you doing here?', he questioned along with a raised eyebrow.

"Woke up early." 'I woke up early.', she shrugged.

"Rules." 'What you're wearing is against the school rules', he glared at the accessories.

She shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

'So?'

"For breaking the rules, I'll bite you to death.", he coldly said, whipping out his metal tonfas.

She shrugged, unperturbed, and simply placed her bag against the wall.

Stepping out to face him she calmly crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at the perfect with an eyebrow raised and taunting smirk on her face.

'If you can.', she wordlessly challenged.

He scowled, but was inwardly, a spark of interest ignited.

Bloodlust filled the air as the two figures silently observed each other, cold calculating eyes scanning their opponent.

Hibari leapt first, tonfa aimed at her head.

Yuki turned to the side at the last moment, narrowly missing the would-be harsh blow, before reaching out her arm.

She grabbed the cloud's arm, putting pressure on a certain point and forcing him to release his grip on his tonfas.

Snatching them out of his grasp she backflipped away from the skylark, giving the weapons a few test swipes before relaxing into what seemed to be a familiar stance for her.

"Wao.", was all the cloud said before whipping out another pair from his sleeves.

This time Yuki attacked first, launching at a fast speed and aiming a blow at his stomach.

He leapt to back dodge, only for her to step and lash out a kick to his stomach, sending him skidding briefly across the road.

She smirked, falling into her stance.

"I'll send you to hell.", she smirked again, launching another attack at him.

*Clang~!*

Metal clashed as they matched each other blow for blow, moving at high speeds until their forms were simply blurs appearing at different locations each time.

*Clang!*

After a particularly harsh collision the two were blown back simultaneously, falling into predatory crouches.

The two wore identical smirks, their eyes alive with adrenaline.

"H-hiie!", a shriek breaks the tension.

Present.

"H-Hiiee!", Tsuna shrieked.

'S-she's on par with Hibari!', he inwardly cringed.

A pair of steel grey eyes glared at the newly arrived group, growling.

His opponent simply stood from her crouch, giving a last few swings with the tonfas, gazing at them forlornly for a moment, before tossing them at the perfect.

Hibari frowned as he caught them, storing his other pair he watched as his prey dust off the invisible dirt on her skirt and shirt, re securing her bow tied at the collar, before walking to collect her bag from where it laid.

"Carnivore.", he called out to her.

She turned her head sideways, her blue eye meeting his steely grey.

"We'll finish this later.", he ordered, noticing with annoyance that she wasn't even the slightest winded while he was panting lightly.

She gave a short, nonchalant nod before adjusting the bag on her shoulder and heading into the school.

Turning to face the group of herbivores that disrupted his fight he growled in anger.

"For disrupting my fight, kamikurosu.", he coldly snarled, launching at the three boys.

"H-Hiiee!", a certain brunette shrieked.

"Hahaha!", his raven haired companion laughed as he dodged the blows aimed at him.

"B-bastard! I'll blow you up for threatening Jyuudaime!", again, guess who?

All the while a certain sadistic baby watched with a smirk showing from below his fedora.

"I-itte...", Tsuna winced at the injuries he got from Hibari, his clothes were battered and bruises littered his body.

"Jyuudaime, forgive me from not being able to protect you from that bastard skylark!", Gokudera kneeled with his head banging the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun! It's fine!", Tsuna quickly reassures his right-hand man.

They opened the door to the classroom, only to be glared at by Yuki from her seat.

'Shut up.', the silent message sent shivers to their spines, promptly adding them to snap their mouths shut with a click.

They quickly went to their seats, Tsuna sighed in relief when the intense glare disappeared.

'Ugh...how are we supposed to talk to her now!? Reborn's going to kill me!', the future boss despaired.

A folded note landed on his desk.

' ** _Jyuudaime, how are we going to complete Reborm-sama's mission? - Gokudera'_**

 ** _Tsuna met his storm's eyes and gave a slight shrug before writing his reply._**

 ** _'I don't know Gokudera-kun, do you have any ideas?'_**

 ** _Before he could send the note, another fell onto his desk._**

 ** _'Ne Tsuna, what are you and Dera-kun talking about? ^^ - Ame'_**

 ** _'An, Yamato-kun. Gokudera-kun was asking how we should talk to Wasada-San' - Tsuna'_**

 ** _''Jyuudaime! What are you and the baseball-idiot talking about? - Gokudera'_**

 ** _'Tsuna, why don't we just go up to her and talk! - Baseball Guy'_**

 ** _'Mou, Gokudera-kun stop calling Yamato baseball-idiot...and he was asking what we were talking about.'_**

 ** _'Yamato, she's like Hibari so I doubt she'd like to talk us...and she's scary! - Tsuna_**

 ** _'Gomenasai Jyuudaime! But that baseball idiot is a baseball idiot. Also, why don't we gather the guardians and each of us can try to get her to talk? - Gokudera'_**

 ** _'Haha, true..but she can't be all that bad ne? If she's like Hibari then she'd be fine talking to us one on one then? - Rain-kun'_**

 ** _'Ah, that might work...let's try it later then! - Tsuna ...and Yamato-kun, why do you keep changing your name?'_**

The two guardians gave a nod to their boss, one with a determined look and the other with a goofy smile.

Yamato's Attempt

"Ah, wait! Wasada-San!", a cheerful baseball player calls out.

Said girl stops, looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, well do you want to walk to class together?", he happily chirped.

"No.", she responds curtly. Promptly turning around towards their next class.

"Haha, looks like I failed~!", he laughs, unaffected, before heading to the next class.

But along the way his head tilted slightly and eyes turned serious for a brief moment.

Gokudera's Attempt

"Ugh...why do I even have to do this...ah but if Jyuudaime says so...", determined he heads to the girl as she entered the classroom.

"Oi, woman! Jyuudaime wants to speak to you-", he starts. Only to be cut off by a cold glare and raised eyebrow. Clearly unimpressed.

"So? What about it pup?", she calmly jabbed. Faint amusement in her eyes.

"P- what the hell ice-girl!", the bomber puppy shouted, bringing out his dynamites.

"Fireworks are for outdoors, terrorist-pup.", she turned around to her seat, leaving the fuming bomber.

"U-ugh! Suit yourself ice-freak!", he barks back.

"I am the snow (Yuki) not ice, baka-puppy.", she mutters loud enough for the bomber to hear.

"Grr!", went a furious storm.

In his fury he only vaguely registered the other emotion he felt from her.

Ryohei's Attempt

"Wasada! Join my EXTREME boxing club!", the energetic sun shouted.

"No.", came the cold reply of the snow.

A hand stretched out, hiring the boxer's neck at a pressure point.

The sun guardian looked confused, but before he could say anything his eyes abruptly closed as he lost consciousness.

But as he fell an odd thought flashed through.

Hibari's Attempt

"Hn. Carnivore, fight me.", his eyes narrowed at the figure sleeping on his rooftop.

"N-", she didn't even get to finish before tonfas came her way.

Quickly dodging she landed on her feet, cobalt observing the cloud.

"Whatever...I'll send you to hell.", she sighed, reaching into her bag.

The perfect looked at her with narrowed eyes, curious.

She pulled out her collapsible Bo staff, flicking her wrist she drew it out to it's full length.

The perfect smirked, launching another attack at her.

She flicked her wrist to redirect the blow, leaping back into a ready stance.

'Fast.', was the only thought the perfect registered. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"Kamikurosu.", he growled out in anticipation, bloodlust filling the air around them.

The blonde girl facing him smirked at his threat.

"Try it, if you can.", she taunted.

He growled, leaping at full speed.

*clang~*

Metal clashed sending sparks around the rooftop.

Vague blurs of colours seemed to dance around the area.

*thud*

A harsh blow from the metal staff sent the skylark skidding across.

He coughed, spitting out droplets of blood.

Yuki calmly watched as he wiped the blood with his sleeve.

Shaking her head she once more collapses her staff, swiftly placing it into her bag before turning towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going carnivore!?", the skylark growled.

"Home. Right now you're still weak, that wasn't even my preferred weapon, fight me when you're stronger.", she coolly replies, only slightly turning her head towards him. She turned back and exits the rooftop.

He gazed at her regal figure, watching critically as she moved fluently, simple gestures made elegant and regal.

The skylark tried to stop her, only to collapse on his knee in pain. Gritting his teeth he latches onto the fence, standing up straight before throwing a tonfa at the long closed door.

'How dare she, the next time I see that carnivore, I'll bite her to death!'

But an odd feeling spreads through him, something beyond the embarrassment and frustration.

'She's a carnivore, and yet she's small and like a cute animal, (ignoring the fact that he'd just called her cute) 'little carnivore'.. It suits her.' He concluded.

'Hn.', he grunted at the sharp pain as he moved.

Lunch - Rooftop

The guardians within Namimori chuu sat in a circle, with the exception of the aloof cloud guardian who stood in a corner away from his boss and fellow guardians.

"Ciaosuu!", a raven haired baby leapt from the tree, dressed as a brown squirrel, a green nut in his hands.

"Reborn! Mou~ why can't you just dress normally!", the fluffy haired brunette moaned.

"Dame-Tsuna and co, what have you found about the girl?", the baby hitman asked, ignoring his student.

"Mou! Don't ignore me!", said student whined.

The baby faced the other in the group.

"Hahaha! Hey kid!", the rain smiled, "well sorry, but my plan failed! I got nothing~"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hah! Serves you right baseball freak!", the storm snorted, "but I don't have much either, all I know is that ice-freak has a sharp tongue and no respect for the tenth!"

"Haha! So I'm the baseball freak and she's the ice freak?", Yamato laughed, "but doesn't her name mean snow?"

Thus starting an arguement.

"Wasada is very EXTREME! She knocked me out in a blow!", the sun shouted, punching his fists up in the air.

This was met with gaping mouths and widened eyes. (Sans Hibari who snorted since he fully knew that she was fully capable of such feat.)

"H-Hiiee!", the sky shrieked, which was quickly shut up by his home tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna! What'd you expect from someone stronger then even Hibari?", the arcobaleno points out.

This earns him another round of gaping mouths and a frightened shriek.

The group stared at the perfect in disbelief, while he, in turn, glares at them darkly with his steel grey eyes, a murderous aura surrounding him.

They gulped, immediately everting their gazes while sweat dropping.

"Ah!", Yamato suddenly brightens.

Six pairs of eyes fixed their gaze on him.

"There was something odd I noticed about her!", he explains, eyes serious.

"When she was looking at me, her eyes looked sad."

Reborn tilts his fedora forwards, hiding his expression.

"Ah! Jyuudaime! She was like that too when we were talking (arguing) too!", Gokudera exclaims.

"She EXTREMELY looked down!", the White haired boxer shouted.

"Hn.", Hibari gave his own nod, surprising everyone, although inwardly he was questioning the odd sensation he felt around her.

"Is that it?", Reborn questions.

He received several nods, Hibari simply stared beyond the fence.

Tsuna let out a groan.

"Ugh..now how are we supposed to get info on her, Reborn?", he wailed.

"Ever tried just asking me?", a cold voice cuts through the air.

They leapt, scrambling backwards in Tsuna's case, defensive in the sun, storm and rain's case, and offensive in the cloud's.

There, sitting above the door leading to the rooftop was the blonde haired girl they were talking about. Her visible blue eye calmly observing it's other tenants .

"HIie!", Tsuna once again shrieked.

"How long have you been there, bitch!", Gokudera shouted, his dynamite already prepared.

"What are you doing here, little carnivore?", Hibari lashed his tonfas, falling into his stance.

The girl raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment.

The others stiffened at what they heard, 'Did H-Hibari just call her a carnivore? Scrap that! Did he just ask her without threatening!?'.

Reborn narrowed his eyes marginally in shock, he hadn't even sensed her.

"Since the start.", the girl answers nonchalantly, "you really should pay more attention to your surrounding ne? World's Greatest Hitman Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamato Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagwa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya."

She trained her eyes on them.

"..or should I say Arcobaleno of the Sun and the Vongola Decimo and Guardians?", she calmly asked, despite it sounding more like a statement.

"Who are you.", the Sun Arcobaleno demands, his Leon gun pointed at her.

The girl shrugged, when she blinked faint light glowed through her left side. Glowing a blazing orange.

"I'll tell you soon enough. But for now, I am simply someone who doesn't exist in this world."

The Arcobaleno's eyes narrowed, contemplating that bit of information.

"Clues to who I am are already given. It's actually quite simple ne? Wouldn't you say we're quite similar, Sawada-san?", with that the air shifted briefly and indigo flames appeared from around the sitting figure. Blonde hair faded into familiar, light brown and some of her features marginally changed, overall making her look almost identical to a certain brunette.

The boys gasp as they stared at the girl, comparing her to their boss.

"U-UMA! Your an UMA disguised to look like the tenth!", Gokudera declared.

Yuki let out an angelic laugh, lightly shaking her head while the boys felt a blush creeping up the cheeks (even Hibari).

"Hahaha..that sounds exactly what you would say, Hayato.", she softly said, loud enough for them to hear.

"W-who are you to be calling me that!", he growled, fighting down the blush.

"Someone you knew in another place but don't here.", she calmly replied, before turning around.

"Come to me when you can at least guess my name, but don't think too hard~. Think simple or you'll be in for a spin. Until then, ciao minna.", she paused "and Kyouya, I hope you get stronger the next time we meet. All of you had better be."

The skylark scowled at the casual use of his name, but otherwise remained surprisingly silent, grey eyes observing her.

She leapt off the roof to the side of the building, the flames dispersing and turning her hair blonde again, to the disbelief of the viewers. When Tsuna and his guardians reached the fence where she jumped, not a trace of her was seen below.

Shock aside, they again regroup, sans Hibari, and contemplate the information they'd been given.

"Guess her name? Isn't her name Wasada Giglio Nero F-fee Yuki?", Tsuna wandered out loud, only to be rewarded with a Leon mallet to the head.

"I-itte! Reborn!", he wailed, hands gripping his head.

"Dame Tsuna! It's Wasada Giglio Nero V. Yuki, and what she means is that that's probably not her real name! At least not entirely.", hi tutor scolded.

"Ne...", the rain suddenly exclaimed, drawing their attention to hi confused face.

"...doesn't 'Wasada' make 'Sawada' if you rearrange the characters...?", he points out.

The group inwardly face planted (sans Hibari who just looked disinterested), before Reborn spoke up.

"He's right. She said to 'think simple or we'll be in for a spin'. It would make sense if adding onto the fact that she looks almost identical to Dame-Tsuna, with the exception of her eyes and gender, her real last name would be Sawada.", he explained.

"Nani!?", the sky shouted, or really shrieked.

His tutor nodded, while hitting him on the head for interrupting.

"Then she's EXTREMELY related to Sawada?", the boxer asked. Slightly surprising the other as it would normally take them explaining it 3-5 times before he understood.

"U-uh, yeah. Maybe.", Tsuna shrugged, "or it could just be a coincidence..."

"Then what about the 'V' in her name..?", Yamato puzzles.

Just as Tsuna was about to say he didn't know, Reborn cuts him off.

"Isn't it obvious?", Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, "V stands for Vongola."

* * *

Vote please! (Pairings)

Tsuna x Kyoko

Yamato x Gokudera

Gokudera x Haru

Mukuro x Chrome

Reborn x Tsuna

Tsunayuki x ?

Or any other pairings you would like to see! Both Yaoi and non, I've already decided to stick with Ryohei x Hana as it seemed right, but the others are open for suggestions/votes. You can vote or suggest pairing for other characters too!

Oh and it's male Tsuna for the top votes, Tsunayuki is Tsunayuki, tsunayoshi is Tsuna. In the votes, since Tsunayuki will be with Hibari!...and maybe a few others.. (Sorry if you don't like this pairing, I can't help but want to do it!)

There's no set date for the next chapter...since I'm a student and I have a life...I think... (*sweat drop*) :p

Please vote and review! Arigato minna! (Also it's too troublesome editing to add in the bold and italics so it's kept to a minimum, or really there's only one paragraph with it...tell me if it doesn't work well and I'll be sure to fix it when I post the next chapter.)

Nuvola~


	2. AN Please read!

**Hey guys! First off, well..sorry for not updating! (\\\\\\) got stuck...anyway I've been thinking about it and although I'm so glad there are people who like this story I'm having some trouble continuing it. So, I've written up a revised version, out on watt pad under the same title, that I will publish here as soon as I get my laptop back. (Hic...it got stolen a while ago so I'm still waiting for a replacement... For the record, I'm writing this author note on my iPad...but it's not exactly trustworthy since it sometimes won't post and all) Anyway, at the same time I still like this story so I will partially continue it, it'll just take a ridiculously long time for each chapter (although I'll make sure each chapter is over 5,000 words). I will be posting the revised version as 'Per la Mia Famiglia [ Revised ]' or something of the like. The plot and stuff might be different but it pretty much works on the same ideas I has when I wrote this story. For faster updates please check it out on Wattpad, it's easier for me to publish through the iPad. Oh, and voting will still continue! This story will not have any Yaoi since I've gotten a few reviews saying they weren't comfortable with them.**

 **BUT**

 **I will still use the votes should you wish Yaoi! I will be putting up a Sidestory featuring Yuki x Hibari under 'Per il Romantico - For the Romantic' first on Wattpad and then on here. There, I will be posting one-shots or stories featuring any requested pairings, scenes or scenarios, whether it be Yaoi or hetero. Lemons and limes are welcome too but I've never written those before so yeah..I will put up warnings should I publish one though! It'll mainly be fluff, hopefully...^^**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews and votes! I hope I won't disappoint and please check out my story on Wattpad!**

 **wattpad username: DreamAnotherWorld or Fuyuki Nuvola.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!**

 **~Nuvola~**


End file.
